


Сказка о записках-самоклейках

by Kollega



Category: Are You Being Served?, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Case Fic, Codependency, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Group Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-it Notes, Weevils (Torchwood), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: После гибели Оуэна и Тош жизнь в Торчвуде течет как обычно — со всеми спасениями мира, кофе, сексом, уивилами и… черт, погодите минутку… записками-самоклейками?«Он сражался с Торчвудом Один, киберлюдьми и с тобой, чтобы сохранить жизнь любимой женщине. Он тебя не бросит, Джек. То, что было у него с Лизой, — ничто по сравнению с тем, что он чувствует к тебе. Меня пугает то, на что он ради тебя пойдет. Он — удивительная комбинация из преданного тебе солдата, любовника и ученика».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tale of the Post It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275776) by [Creed Cascade (creedcascade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade). 



> ER, легкое АУ по отношению к канону, оргия, кровища. В основном это романс, а не кейс.

**I.**  
  
На ручке любимой кофейной чашки Джека висела записка-самоклейка.  
  
Янто обеспечил Джека двумя идеальными способами сообщать о своем настроении. Первый из них — традиция, установившаяся с самого первого дня знакомства. Кофе.  
  
Янто никогда не заваривал подряд один и тот же сорт. Порой он бывал пуристом — заваривал кофе из зерен только определенного сорта. Иногда, словно алхимик, создавал собственные, уникальные смеси. Янто собрал невероятную коллекцию кофейных зерен со всего земного шара. Объединяло создаваемые им смеси только то, что заваривались они исключительно свежемолотыми — но даже крупность помола менялась ото дня ко дню в зависимости от настроения Янто.  
  
Джек осторожно понюхал чашку: густой аромат подсказал, что этим утром Янто использовал сильно обжаренные зерна из Зимбабве. Не снимая записки и крепко прижав ее пальцами, Джек пригубил кофе. Поначалу язык уколола кислинка, сменившаяся легкой землистостью — мягкая, но все же яркая комбинация. Пошевелив языком, Джек уловил в послевкусии нотку шоколада и улыбнулся. Янто добавил зерна из Папуа Новой Гвинеи — Джек как раз пополнил его запасы две недели назад. Судя по смелости сегодняшней смеси, настроение у Янто было боевое.  
  
Растягивая удовольствие, Джек не сразу бросился читать записку. Это был второй способ истолковать настроение Янто — и заодно игра, которую тот вел с тех пор, как Джек вернулся. Игра началась в тот самый день, когда Джек пригласил Янто на первое свидание. Тот оставлял шутливые и, по большей части, таинственные сообщения, которые Джеку следовало разгадать. Иногда записки находились в очевидных местах, а порой Джек натыкался на них совершенно неожиданно. Но почерк всегда был каллиграфический, а строчки — идеально, словно под линейку, ровные. Порой в записках речь шла о серьезных вещах, и Янто оставлял их, потому что знал — Джек прочтет их, даже будучи не в состоянии говорить или слушать кого-то еще. Янто никогда не подписывался, даже инициалы не оставлял. Хотя однажды, после особенно бурной ночи, оставил просто нарисованный смайлик — приклеил записку над письменным столом Джека.  
  
Каким-то образом Янто всегда подбирал самоклейки под цвет собственного галстука. Даже однажды умудрился найти красную. Но утренняя записка была голубой — такого же цвета морской волны, как галстук в тонкую желтую полоску, что был на Янто прошлым вечером. И только одно слово, написанное знакомым наклонным почерком:  
  
«Бесподобно».  
  
Джек улыбнулся и провел языком по губам. Записка могла относиться и к кофе, но Джек подозревал, что комплимент скорее относится к их вчерашним сексуальным приключениям. Единственный вопрос был — когда именно Янто сумел выскользнуть ночью из спальни Джека и наклеить на чашку записку? Джек точно знал, что вечером ее здесь не было, потому что как раз перед тем, как последовать за Янто вниз по лестнице, он допил последний глоток остывшего кофе. Янто бросил на Джека суровый взгляд и прочитал нотацию о том, что пить его кофе холодным — оскорбительно для кофе. Правда, Джек смог немного подольститься к Янто, ответив, что его холодный кофе получше многих горячих.  
  
Джек пошел включать камеры безопасности в кабинете, когда заметил еще одну записку, приклеенную сбоку на монитор. Янто очевидно отличался пугающей проницательностью, и безошибочно угадывал, куда Джек направится или о чем подумает. Самоклейка была розовой, а это означало, что Янто сегодня собирается щегольнуть розовым галстуком. Читая записку, Джек усмехнулся уголком рта.  
  
«Провел несколько драгоценных минут в вашем кабинете  
допрашивая главного подозреваемого, сэр».  
  
Джек тут же включил записи с камер и начал просматривать видео из своего кабинета. Пока изображение мигало, показывая в ускоренном режиме ночную запись, Джек заметил движение где-то в районе двадцати минут пополуночи. Замедлив перемотку, Джек увидел, как Янто выкарабкивается из люка, ведущего в спальню. В темноте кабинета светлая кожа Янто почти светилась — на нем не было рубашки, а пижамные штаны держались на бедрах опасно низко. Джеку нравилось любоваться Янто полностью голым, но в том, чтобы видеть своего партнера полуодетым и растрепанным, была своя, особенная прелесть. Завороженный, Джек следил, как Янто смотрит прямо в камеру и медленно спускает штаны.  
  
Потом переключил гарнитуру на личную линию.  
  
— Главный подозреваемый? Какой интересный эвфемизм.  
  
Янто невозмутимо отозвался:  
  
— Я отлично умею вести допрос.  
  
Джек смотрел, как Янто, не отрывая пристального взгляда от камеры, сжал член в руке.  
  
— Учился у лучших?  
  
— Боюсь, это врожденное умение. А теперь отстань, я работаю.  
  
Джек сделал неудачную попытку изобразить помехи на линии.  
  
— Извини… связь прерывается… что это было? Ты дрочишь? Какое совпадение, я как раз на тебя смотрю…  
  
— Может, хватить издеваться над состоянием моего оборудования? Если будешь вести себя сегодня хорошо, могу лично продемонстрировать свое умение вести допрос.  
  
Джек прекратил изображать помехи и вздернул бровь.  
  
— Что, правда? Ты прибегаешь к шантажу, чтобы я вел себя хорошо?  
  
— Крайние меры. На некоторых шантаж действует возбуждающе.  
  
В ухе у Джека зашелестели бумаги, а он опустил ладонь на бедро. Он уже запланировал сделать собственную ксерокопию с той картины, которую наблюдал в этот момент.  
  
Как только его рука коснулась ширинки, Янто неожиданно повысил голос:  
  
— Даже не думай, Джек.  
  
Тот застонал и сжал член сквозь брюки.  
  
— Невероятно…  
  
Янто фыркнул.  
  
— Отложи на потом, и я тебя отблагодарю.  
  
Джек стукнулся затылком о подголовник и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Да ну?  
  
— Ага, — ответил Янто и отключился.  
  
Разочарованный, Джек снова застонал и сжал член сквозь брюки. Янто был не просто интрижкой, чтобы скоротать время. Он весь состоял из разнообразнейших сложностей и противоречий. Джек даже не пытался в них разобраться. Вместо этого он поставил видео на перемотку, чтобы просмотреть ночное представление, устроенное Янто, с самого начала.  
  
 **II.**  
  
Склонив голову набок и щекоча кончиком языка промежуток между передними зубами, Гвен сидела на верхней платформе Хаба и наблюдала за Джеком и Янто. Она словно вторгалась во что-то личное, хотя они и знали, что она здесь. Была середина дня, и в Хабе собралась вся команда, занимаясь, как обычно, спасением мира.  
  
Гвен всегда наблюдала за Джеком, а с тех пор, как он вернулся, стала следить за ним и Янто. Слишком уж сложно было следить только за одним — их сносило друг к другу сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше. В их отношениях наметился едва заметный сдвиг, который Гвен до этого момента никак не могла засечь.   
  
Кризис ударил по всем, но по Джеку в особенности. Так было всегда, когда дело касалось детей. Поза Джека была немного напряженной, и вокруг его усталых глаз залегли морщинки. Подсказку Гвен дал тот момент, когда Джек позволил Янто подбодрить себя. То, как Янто положил руку ему на лоб, определенно не было сексуальным движением, и как Джек прижался к его ладони. Потом поцеловал руку, вздохнул, прежде чем выпрямиться, и выбросил в корзину маленький комочек бумаги. Тот отскочил от края и покатился по полу. Джек обернулся к Янто и посмотрел на него через плечо, без слов умоляя о чем-то, а потом медленно направился в морг.  
  
Когда Джек ушел, Гвен спустилась, встала рядом с Янто и просто сказала:  
  
— Что-то новенькое. С каких пор вы так близки?  
  
Янто опустил глаза на свою ладонь — на то место, где коснулся губами Джек.  
  
— С тех пор, как он вернулся.  
  
— Вот как, — язык Гвен снова нырнул в щель между передних зубов. — Я была уверена, что вы трахались и до этого.  
  
— Мы трахаемся с первой недели нашего знакомства, — Янто одернул манжеты рубашки. Нервная привычка, о которой Гвен узнала, наблюдая за ним. Он был не из тех мужчин, которые считают нужным постоянно, день напролет возиться с галстуком или экипировкой. — Но близость — это что-то совершенно новое.  
  
После этих слов Янто ушел чистить кофе-машину, оставив Гвен с полуоткрытым ртом. Заметив на полу, рядом с его столом, скомканную самоклейку, Гвен наклонилась и подобрала ее. Она собиралась выбросить бумажку, но ни с того ни с сего развернула и прочла. Почерк принадлежал Янто.  
  
«Это необходимо было сделать».  
  
Гвен была в курсе насчет их маленькой войны записок. Джек завел привычку сохранять их, но эту Гвен выбросила в урну. И правда, об этой Джеку не стоило напоминать лишний раз.  
  
 **III.**  
  
Джек отметил Янто на внутреннем радаре с самого первого дня, когда тот пытался добиться места в Торчвуде Три. С того же дня Джек понимал, что Янто для него опасен, но даже не представлял себе степень этой опасности. Влюбленный Янто Джонс был опасным человеком. Из любви к Лизе он победил смерть, Торчвуд и самого Джека.  
  
Джек был самоуверенным человеком. Он знал, какой эффект производит на окружающих, и пользовался этим в своих целях. Отчасти он все еще оставался мошенником. Янто не только предал его, он смог обвести вокруг пальца мошенника. Не было смысла отрицать этот факт — и он делал Янто еще привлекательнее.  
  
Джек питал слабость к благородным, своенравным и красивым женщинам, но мужчины, которых он запоминал, чьи образы надежно запечатлевались в глубине его души, были теми, кто его предал. Странная прихоть, от которой, как ему казалось, могут излечить вечность и бесчисленные предательства. Тем не менее, предательство Янто вычеркнуло его из списка сотрудников Торчвуда и друзей с привилегиями, настолько длинного, что Джек порой забывал их имена, а лица за десятилетия утратили какие-либо черты. Теперь Янто был в другом, коротком и очень болезненном списке. Возглавлял список Доктор, а за ним следовал капитан Джон Харт.  
  
Джек умел быть исключительно эгоистичным и мстительным. Если бы он и правда был таким благородным, как о нем думают девушки вроде Гвен до того, как познакомятся поближе… если бы он и правда был таким благородным, то отпустил бы Янто. Стер бы ему память после катастрофы с киберженщиной и простил его, как любую другую жертву Торчвуда. Джек страдал о каждом, кто погиб из-за гибели Торчвуда. Но еще сильнее он сочувствовал таким же, как он сам, или, еще больше, как Янто — тем, кто жил Торчвудом, кому Торчвуд был необходим как воздух.  
  
Джек верил в искупление. Чтобы искупить вину перед братом, он остался на Земле на тысячу лет. По этой же причине он верил, что одновременно испытывает и наказывает Янто за его предательство.  
  
Когда Оуэн пришел забрать тело Лизы, Джек острым взглядом остановил его и громко, чтобы Янто мог услышать, сказал:  
  
— Это мусор Янто. Пусть он убирает.  
  
Гвен недоверчиво, с несомненным обвинением в глазах взглянула на Джека. Тот вскоре отправил ее домой к Рису, и остальных тоже отпустил. Той ночью он наблюдал за Янто, не пошевелив и пальцем, чтобы ему помочь. Наблюдал, как тот тащит тело Лизы в прозекторскую. Это тело не отправится в холодильник. Даже без указаний Янто знал, что необходимо сделать. Надо было срезать каждый металлический имплант со слабой человеческой плоти. Кусок за куском он швырял киберчеловеческие детали на пол, все сильнее забрызгивая кровью рубашку и брюки, пока не превратился в собственное отвратительное шоу ужасов.  
  
Лицо Лизы исказилось, но все еще оставалось человеческим, когда Янто наклонился и поцеловал на прощание ее окоченевшие губы. Куски ее тела лежали в мешке для трупов, а бледная кожа Янто была покрыта толстым слоем ее потемневшей крови. Даже губы были в крови. В качестве последнего акта вандализма Янто должен был вскрыть ее череп и достать импланты из мозга. Джек ожидал увидеть в его глазах ненависть, но когда Янто поднял голову, в его взгляде были только облегчение от тяжести вины и печаль.  
  
Когда Янто заговорил, его голос звучал твердо.  
  
— Спасибо. Ты освободил нас обоих.  
  
Джек кивнул, глядя, как Янто тащит тело в подвал, где стояла печь. Тело сгорело первым, и и только после того, как от него остался только лишь пепел, Янто один за другим уничтожил признаки превращения в киберчеловека. Свое отвратительное задание он выполнял расторопно, с потрясающей бесчувственностью, и только слезы вычерчивали дорожки в засохшей крови на лице.  
  
К концу долгой ночи в Хабе воцарился порядок, а улики, подтверждавшие предательство Янто — уничтожены. Он стоял перед Джеком, выпрямившись и расправив плечи, и ждал приговора — уверенно встретив его взгляд, и, казалось, даже пулю в лоб получил бы с той же удивительной храбростью.  
  
Той ночью Джек Харкнесс безнадежно влюбился в Янто Джонса.  
  
Перепачканный запекшейся кровью своей девушки, с печатью Иуды на лице, предатель Янто зажег в душе Джека тысячи эмоций. Гнев и вина только разжигали похоть, теплившуюся с первого же дня их знакомства. Янто даже не дернулся, когда Джек схватил его за шею, привлек к себе и властно поцеловал. Они не обменялись ни словом, когда, разжав объятия, Джек повел его в душевую. Даже утопая в душераздирающей вине и усталости, Янто попытался возразить, когда Джек начал снимать с него одежду. Все, что осталось от того раннего утра, ушло вместе с горячей водой, под которой стоял Джек, сначала смывая кровь, а потом просто обнимая Янто. После душа оба рухнули на холодный пол раздевалки. Янто уснул, положив голову Джеку на колени, обнаженный, если не считать шинели, которой тот его укрыл.  
  
После не случилось никакого публичного срыва. Янто был достаточно сильным. Позже тем же утром он проснулся, оделся и сжег окровавленную одежду, а потом пошел варить кофе. Его умение собираться с силами одновременно пугало и восхищало. Но в Янто теперь недоставало какой-то части. Возможно, именно поэтому он заигрывал с Джеком над трупом Сьюзи. Зловещая стойкость Янто при всей его внутренней порядочности притягивали Джека. Он любил и уважал Янто за смелость каждое утро вставать и приниматься за дело. Когда остальные, включая самого Джека, были готовы поддаться зову смерти, Янто пробирался вперед. Он потерял Лизу, потом — товарищей по команде, но ему все еще доставало храбрости исполнять свои обязанности. А может, хладнокровного безумия.  
  
Когда погибли Оуэн и Тош, Гвен сломалась и в открытую рыдала. Янто же скорбел о погибших товарищах, продолжая дело, за которое они отдали жизнь. Джек полюбил его еще сильнее, когда утром Янто был на месте — с чашкой кофе и обычной полуулыбкой. Любил за красную рубашку, которую тот надел, и за попытки скрыть дрожь в пальцах.  
  
Ни один человек не мог стать единственной любовью Джека Харкнесса. Как и у бессмертных таймлордов, у него было слишком много времени и слишком много соблазнов, чтобы посвятить себя лишь одному. Доктор был близок к тому, чтобы стать его большой любовью, но слишком крепко был связан с тем, что, как надеялся Джек, когда-нибудь приведет к его окончательной гибели. Он надеялся и верил: даже если Доктор никогда не сможет полюбить из-за его порочности, то по крайней мере достаточно благоволит к нему, чтобы найти для него способ умереть.  
  
Но Янто Джек любил по-другому. Он любил его здесь и сейчас. Когда Мастер пытал Джека, Янто оставался для него путеводной звездой к здравому рассудку. Даже когда густая чернота почвы почти сразила его разум, Янто был с ним. Джек потерял еще двух друзей и винить мог только себя.  
  
Все еще слыша предсмертный вздох милой Тош, Джек отвлекся от раздумий: Янто поставил перед ним кофе. Судя по запаху, это было что-то совершенно новое. Новая смесь, не такая землистая, и Джек улыбнулся, окончательно возвращаясь в реальный мир. Янто знал: запах земли вызовет у Джека тошноту.  
  
— Мне прислали новые зерна с Галапагоса, — небрежно бросил он. Джек благодарно хмыкнул, когда Янто указал на экран видеокамеры: по Хэмпстедской пустоши неторопливо прогуливалась знакомая фигура. — Ты на него смотришь.  
  
Джек взял чашку и пригубил немного. Он и не отрицал, что смотрит на Джона. Не стоило врать Янто — тот был слишком наблюдательным и умным.  
  
— Ревновать не из-за чего.  
  
Лицо Янто осталось безучастным.  
  
— Давно он вернулся?  
  
— Не меньше двух недель.  
  
— А как давно ты предложил ему работу?  
  
Джек крепче сжал в пальцах ручку. Как раз этот вариант он и не учел.  
  
— Он не сможет никого заменить.  
  
— Он разбирается в инопланетных технологиях и временных разломах. И драться может, но выйдет ли у тебя держать его в руках?  
  
— Я могу дать ему то, что он хочет, — признал Джек и тут же заметил, как Янто напрягся. — Могу уделить ему внимание. Держи друзей близко, а врагов — еще ближе.  
  
— Но не слишком близко, сэр.  
  
Джек улыбнулся и протянул руку — коснуться соблазнительной полоски бледной кожи прямо над воротником Янто.  
  
— Считай его моей бывшей женой.  
  
Янто мягко качнулся навстречу прикосновению, но одарил Джека озорной усмешкой.  
  
— Пожалуй, я и правда предприму попытку назвать его так. Несколько раз. Среди всего прочего. Но не думай, что я не убью его, если…  
  
— Янто, — вздохнул Джек, — я не возьму его, если ты…  
  
— Кто там еще? — перебил его тот проницательным вопросом. А когда Джек не ответил, продолжил: — Я уже закинул в Ю.Н.И.Т. удочку насчет перевода к нам Марты, и они не слишком возмущаются. Ты же сам понимаешь, у него есть что предложить Торчвуду. Нельзя нормально работать всего лишь втроем. У нас и правда совсем нет выбора.  
  
Джек снова посмотрел на экран: Джон притаился возле Кенвуд Хауса — курил с девушками из симфонического оркестра, одетыми в костюмы для выступления. Джеку казалось, что Джону больше подошел бы рок-концерт, но стоит оставить ему право быть противоречивым.  
  
— Я не обманываюсь. Не думаю, что Джон на пути к исправлению, но он может нам пригодиться, — вздохнул Джек. — Буду следить, чтобы он не влез во что-нибудь чересчур сомнительное.  
  
С невозмутимым видом Янто добавил:  
  
— А если не выйдет у него, есть Рис. Полезно иметь под рукой водителя грузовика.  
  
— Какой ты вредный сегодня, — рука Джека опустилась с шеи Янто к нему на плечо. — Сарказм тебе идет.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр. Стараюсь изо всех сил.  
  
Потом Янто оставил Джека одного, чтобы спустя двадцать три минуты вернуться со свежей чашкой кофе. Обычно Янто заваривал черный, но, глядя на жидкость в чашке, принял необычное решение утолить тягу Джека к сладкому и положил два пакетика сахара и два — сливок.  
  
Когда Джек раскрыл стопку папок, лежащих на столе, прямо посреди страницы была прилеплена оранжевая самоклейка — предупреждение начальнику и партнеру.  
  
«Я плохо схожусь с людьми, Джек».  
  
 **IV.**  
  
Как и бесчисленное количество раз до этого, Джек стоял на крыше Милленниум-центра. Северный ветер трепал фалды его шинели. Последние пару лет он часто сбегал сюда, но на этот раз все было иначе. На губах повисла сигарета, дым клубился вокруг. Джек не курил десятки лет. Сзади послышались шаги. Судя по тому, как они звучали, это была Гвен.  
  
Джек повернулся и взял сигарету в пальцы, чтобы стряхнуть длинный столбик пепла. И даже сейчас эти чертовы штуки отличались по вкусу от тех, что он помнил. В руках у Гвен была маленькая записка-самоклейка. Канареечно-желтая — такая же, как и миллионы других самоклеек в любом другом офисе. Джек вздохнул и взял записку: ее обыденный цвет означал, что Янто все еще злится.  
  
«От тебя пахнет».  
  
В одной руке держа записку, второй Джек перехватил сигарету и сжал ее между пальцами. Как и алкоголь, никотин почти сразу улетучивался из его организма.  
  
Гвен переступила с ноги на ногу, подошвы царапнули по битуму.  
  
— Не знала, что ты куришь.  
  
— Не курю с семьдесят третьего, — признал Джек. — Хотя, надо признаться, мне всегда нравилось держать что-то во рту.  
  
Гвен криво улыбнулась.  
  
— Как я понимаю, вряд ли это тебя убьет.  
  
— Меня нет, но тех, кто рядом — да. — Джек уставился на тлеющую золу. Потом швырнул окурок на крышу и, спрыгнув с края, раздавил ботинком. Шагнув вправо, он наклонился и подобрал его, зная, что необходимость убирать окурки с крыши разозлит Янто. Джек сунул окурок в платок: если прожечь дыру в кармане шинели, Янто взбесится еще сильнее. — Я всегда это знал, но в тридцатые-сороковые это помогало не выделяться из толпы.  
  
— Янто недоволен.  
  
— Полагаю, записку ты прочла.  
  
— Не смогла удержаться, — ответила Гвен. Потом сунула руку в карман и вытащила другую записку: тоже обычную, желтую. — Он попросил меня передать тебе еще одну. После того, как ты выбросишь сигарету. Он же мог просто связаться с тобой, или смску написать, но…  
  
Джек перебил ее рассеянным взмахом руки. Он и так знал, почему Янто посылал ему записки.  
  
— И не пытайся интерпретировать действия Янто.  
  
— Вы поссорились.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
Гвен неподдельно изумилась.  
  
— Тогда что, Джек?  
  
Он улыбнулся и, качнув головой, все-таки прочел.  
  
«Кое-кто позвонил тебе. Держу на линии.  
Думаю, ты ответишь на этот звонок».  
  
Джек пошагал к лифту.  
  
— Призраки прошлого.  
  
Шаги Гвен за спиной ускорились.  
  
— Капитан Харт? Ты наблюдал за ним, а Янто сказал, что ты без малого позвал его обратно.  
  
Джек подавил вздох.  
  
— Необходимое зло.  
  
Гвен догнала его и схватила за рукав, вынудив остановиться.  
  
— Если ты трахнешь этого ублюдка Харта, Джек, то разобьешь Янто сердце — а там и так почти не осталось, что разбивать.  
  
— Говоришь, это его убьет?  
  
— Хуже. Он или вытерпит это, потому что… — Гвен отпустила Джека и покачала головой. — Не хочу так думать о Янто. Или он все стойко перенесет, или… — она глубоко вздохнула и снова покачала головой. — Он сражался с Торчвудом Один, с киберлюдьми и даже с тобой, чтобы сохранить жизнь любимой женщине. Он тебя не бросит, Джек. То, что было у него с Лизой, — ничто по сравнению с тем, что он чувствует к тебе. Меня пугает то, на что он готов ради тебя пойти. Он — удивительная комбинация из преданного тебе солдата, любовника и ученика.  
  
— Не могу обещать, что не обижу его. Я и ему такого не обещал, но он… — Джек обнял ладонями лицо Гвен и, наклонившись, поцеловал в лоб. Улыбнулся: хорошо бы она поняла! — Он — мой Янто.  
  
Она явственно смутилась.  
  
— А ты — Джек.  
  
Он поцеловал ее в лоб еще раз и, прежде чем отпустить, доверительно улыбнулся.  
  
— Вот видишь, ты понимаешь. Умница! А теперь, думаю, мне пора ответить на вызов.  
  
Следуя за Джеком к лифту, Гвен пришла к выводу: понять двух самых дорогих ей после Риса мужчин практически невозможно. Все, на что она могла надеяться — не дать им разрушить отношения, а заодно и Землю. Нельзя было отрицать: Гвен чувствовала легкий укол ревности всякий раз, когда думала о Джеке и Янто. Но стоило признать и то, что страх от перспективы остаться с Джеком намного пересиливал желание быть с ним. Гвен не сомневалась, что жизнь с Джеком сломала бы ее, и именно потому Янто идеально ему подходил. Янто уже был сломан, разбит и пострадал от Торчвуда до того, как в его жизнь вошел Джек. Когда лифт привез их в Хаб, до них донесся отдаленный смех Янто, и Джек ускорил шаги.  
  
Шагая по коридору, Джек хмурился: он слышал, каким голосом Янто говорит по телефону. Голос был низкий, а таким тоном Янто имел обыкновение говорить только с ним. Когда до его ушей донесся низкий смешок, Джек догадался: Янто с кем-то флиртует. Чем ближе они подходили к центру Хаба, тем отчетливее доносились становились слова односторонней беседы.  
  
— Да, все знают Генделя и Баха… — Янто сделал паузу, слушая ответ неизвестного собеседника, и продолжил: — Ну, все, кто достойно разбирается в музыке барокко, слышали как минимум о Монтеверди и Вивальди. Трехдольный размер… — Янто замолчал и кивнул. — Да, но… серьезно? Оригинал предназначался для… Я не знал. Услышать это в оригинале, да еще с таким дирижером, будет просто божественно. — Янто снова замолчал, и его лицо знакомо просияло: так, словно он узнал что-то новое. — Возможно, получится это устроить. Кроме того, я могу заварить чашечку восхитительного чаю и станцевать почти приличный менуэт.  
  
В груди у Джека забурлила ревность, и это было странно: обычно он ни к кому не ревновал.  
  
— С кем это ты беседуешь?  
  
Янто откинулся на спинку стула и бросил на Джека взгляд через плечо.  
  
— Тебе междугородний звонок.  
  
Джек сделал пару широких шагов, встал рядом и положил ему руку на плечо.  
  
— Я спрашивал не об этом.  
  
— Это Доктор, сэр, — Джек открыл рот, а Янто продолжил: — Мне переключить его на вашу гарнитуру? — Он замолчал и вздернул бровь в ответ на слова Доктора. — А, ясно. Ему удобнее по громкой связи.  
  
Прежде, чем Джек успел разобраться, что к чему, Янто быстро нажал несколько кнопок на клавиатуре, и голос Доктора разнесся по всему Хабу.  
  
— Привет, Джек.  
  
— Доктор?  
  
Гвен не сказала ни слова, но одними губами прошептала Янто: «Доктор?» — с упором на первую заглавную букву, — и указала на Джека. Янто просто кивнул в ответ.  
  
От смеха Доктора у Джека по спине побежали мурашки.  
  
— Уверен, мистер Джонс сказал тебе об этом. Прекрасный молодой человек у тебя работает!  
  
Янто выглядел польщенным.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
Джек сжал пальцами его плечо и выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
  
— Не называй его «сэр».  
  
— Боюсь, оно само вырвалось, — без намека на сожаление ответил Янто. — Мы с Доктором провели очень информативную беседу.  
  
Джек закатил глаза.  
  
— Дай угадаю — он поделился с тобой историями наших приключений?  
  
Доктор забавно хмыкнул. Казалось, он стоит в той же комнате, а не на другом конце пространства и времени.  
  
— Полноте, Джек. Не все в мире крутится вокруг тебя, даже если тебе так кажется. Я просто знакомился с мистером Джонсом.  
  
— Ты позвонил, чтобы… — Джек окоротил себя и не сказал: «чтобы приударить за моим…», потому что не мог подобрать термина, кем именно ему приходится Янто. — Зачем ты позвонил, Доктор?  
  
— Узнать, как ты поживаешь, Джек.  
  
Янто положил руку поверх его ладони, которая все еще лежала на плече, и сжал руку, переплетя их пальцы. Сжав руку в ответ, Джек только и смог ответить:  
  
— Ага.  
  
Услышав такой односложный ответ, Доктор попробовал снова:  
  
— Как твои дела?  
  
Ладонь Джека вспотела, но он не осмелился выпустить руку Янто.  
  
— Все отлично. Ты не собираешься…  
  
Пальцы Янто сжались крепче.  
  
— …приехать?  
  
— Не сейчас, — ответил Доктор. — Может, немного позже. Возьму тебя…  
  
— И Янто, — быстро добавил Джек.  
  
— Да, разумеется. Если дашь мне закончить, — хихикнул Доктор, — я был бы рад отвезти вас обоих на небольшую вечеринку. А так я просто хотел тебя проведать. ТАРДИС по тебе скучает.  
  
Когда Джек не ответил, вместо него отозвался Янто.  
  
— Я могу внести это в наше расписание.  
  
Доктор издал довольный смешок.  
  
— Отлично, отлично…  
  
На фоне что-то попискивало: звук ТАРДИС, узнал Джек. Он хотел сказать еще так много. Хотел сказать, что даже просто слышать голос Доктора — это чудесно. Хотел спросить, поглотит ли тьма его когда-нибудь полностью. Хотел сказать, что любит его и Янто. Хотя обычно доверительные слова не становились для Джека проблемой, сейчас он едва дышал.  
  
Все, что он мог сделать — это сжать руку Янто и выдавить:  
  
— Я соскучился. Это вышло… жестоко.  
  
Пищащий звук стал громче.  
  
— О, черт. Мне пора. Берегите друг друга. Мистер Джонс, я все же рекомендую вам дать шанс «Хорошо темперированному клавиру». Возьму себе за правило звонить вам почаще.  
  
Отключаясь, Доктор никогда не прощался. Несколько минут они стояли в полной тишине. В конце концов, Гвен брякнула:  
  
— Ну вот, такие дела. Янто, хватит дуться на Джека, даже Доктор тебе об этом сказал. Дать шанс кавалеру с хорошим темпераментом… Хотя, если ты спросишь, что думаю я, то скажу: никогда Джек не отличался хорошим темпераментом, и Доктор, кажется, не закончил фразу… может, обиделся? Или…  
  
— Это музыкальное произведение, — сухо, но весело отозвался Янто. — Баха.  
  
Чувствуя себя глупо, Гвен прикусила губу.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— А я и не знал, что ты так хорошо разбираешься в музыке барокко, — сказал Джек, хотя и знал, что Янто любит классическую музыку. Он продолжал держать его за руку и не собирался отпускать.  
  
— Ты и не спрашивал, — ответил Янто и набрал свободной рукой несколько команд на компьютере. — Тебе уже лучше?  
  
— Да, — признался Джек и окинул взглядом стол Янто в поисках ненавистных желтых самоклеек.  
  
Янто фыркнул, наморщив нос.  
  
— Надеюсь, с курением будет покончено? Отвратительная привычка.  
  
— Это было… сокращение.  
  
Джек никак не мог объяснить: возвращение в его жизнь капитана Джона Харта вернуло к жизни еще и другие дурные привычки. Как правило, Джек старался жить здесь и сейчас, но, столкнувшись с вопиющим напоминанием о давно прошедших временах, иногда входил в неприятный резонанс. На поверхность всплывали привычки и воспоминания, которые Джек, казалось, давно похоронил. Он хотел объяснить, что курение — только побочный эффект, и оно в триста раз лучше, чем постель Джона.  
  
— Вроде «бывшей жены»? — уколол в ответ Янто.  
  
Ему нравилось так называть Джона, когда приходилось говорить о нем, и чем ближе подходило время, когда Джон присоединится к команде, тем чаще они были вынуждены упоминать его. Но этот выпад означал, что Янто все понял, хоть и странным образом.  
  
Джек кивнул.  
  
— Да.  
  
Янто сжал пальцы в последний раз и выпустил его руку.  
  
— Буду знать.  
  
— Если я…  
  
— Закуришь?  
  
— Верно… закурю. Этого не будет.  
  
Янто кивнул, повернулся обратно к компьютеру и приступил к работе, ясно давая понять, что Джек свободен.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты сдержишь это обещание.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Янто и Джек вместе расследуют дело. Янто заставляет Джека купить костюм

**V.**  
  
Когда Джек свернул за угол турбюро, Янто стоял посреди дороги и смотрел на него. Шинель Джека он элегантно перебросил через правую руку и рассеянно поглаживал шов.  
  
Янто похитил его шинель и заставил Джека пойти искать ее наверх.  
  
— Хватит приставать к моей шинели!  
  
Пальцы Янто продолжали ласкать шов.  
  
— Мы отправляемся в магазин, сэр.  
  
— Мы? — Джек наклонил голову и ослепительно улыбнулся. — Покупать занавески?  
  
Янто не ответил на подколку Джека и кивнул в сторону выхода: на двери уже висела табличка «Закрыто», буклеты были спрятаны, а пол — пропылесошен.  
  
— Вам кое-что нужно купить.  
  
— Тогда пойди и купи.  
  
— Нет, — Янто был настойчив.  
  
— Тогда закажи доставку.  
  
В ответ Янто поднял шинель Джека и встряхнул.  
  
— На улице мороз. Шинель тебе понадобится.  
  
— Если снаружи настолько холодно, можешь надеть ее, раз она тебе так нравится.  
  
Янто встряхнул шинель еще раз.  
  
— Предпочитаю, когда она на тебе.  
  
Джек позволил ему надеть на себя шинель: ему очень нравилось, как руки Янто поглаживают ткань и стряхивают с нее пылинки.  
  
— Могу трахнуть тебя на ней.  
  
Пальцы Янто замерли на плече у Джека. Он поднял голову.  
  
— Мы и так платим бешеные деньги за химчистку.  
  
Мысли Янто прочитывались почти безошибочно, и Джек был рад, что не услышал отказа.  
  
— Ты не сказал «нет».  
  
— Возможно, потом, после магазина…  
  
— А можно поприставать к тебе в примерочной?  
  
Янто раздраженно закатил глаза.  
  
— Джек!..  
  
— И на это предложение ты тоже не ответил «нет», — отметил Джек и застегнул шинель.  
  
— Потом, когда выберем джинсы, но в первом месте, куда я тебя приведу, обещай вести себя прилично. Это не обсуждается.  
  
Тон, с которым Янто это произнес, напомнил Джеку о строгом родителе, отчитывающем избалованного ребенка. Другими словами, если Джек будет вести себя прилично, то получит конфетку.  
  
— Ладно, я это переживу, — сказал он и вышел следом за Янто из турбюро.  
  
Место, в котором Джек оказался двадцать минут спустя, почти вызвало у него интерес. Над магазином снаружи висела вывеска «Хамфрис. Готовая одежда и пошив». Латунные петли и дверные ручки были безукоризненно отполированы. Когда Янто толкнул дверь, зазвенел прикрепленный над ней блестящий колокольчик. Джек словно вернулся в другое время — до появления торговых центров. Единственная готовая одежда, которая висела в ателье — рубашки, пояса, запонки и застежки для галстуков. И ни одного готового костюма. Странно: хотя Янто ненавидел курение, в ателье едва заметно пахло сигарным дымом.  
  
За прилавком стоял немолодой, худощавый и седой мужчина, одетый в костюм-тройку и с мерной тесьмой на плечах. Увидев Янто, он просиял и вышел из-за прилавка.  
  
— Юный мастер Джонс! — восторженно приветствовал его мужчина.  
  
— Мистер Хамфрис, — ответил Янто с неподдельно дружелюбной улыбкой.  
  
Услышав шум, еще один пожилой джентльмен прошел в комнату из-за занавески, скрывавшей служебные помещения. Этот был потолще, с седоватой шевелюрой и кустистыми усами. Раскинув руки, джентльмен шагнул к Янто и крепко обнял, с громким смехом хлопая его по спине.  
  
— Юный мастер Джонс, как приятно тебя видеть! — Обнимая Янто, толстяк обратился к своему коллеге: — Мистер Хамфрис, вам стоило меня позвать!  
  
— Вы же слышали колокольчик, мистер Лукас, — попрекнул его мистер Хамфрис. — И отпустите бедного мальчугана, пока его инфаркт не хватил.  
  
— Мы всегда вам рады, — мистер Лукас похлопал Янто по спине еще раз и отпустил. С теплым смешком поправил ему галстук, потом отстранился и повернулся к Джеку. — И… ты пришел с другом.  
  
— Ты никогда раньше не приводил друзей, — отметил мистер Хамфрис. — Не представишь нас?  
  
— Разумеется, представлю, — после секундного оцепенения ответил Янто. Кашлянув, он сделал жест в сторону Джека. — Это капитан Джек Харкнесс.  
  
— О, капитан? — Мистер Хамфрис выглядел каким угодно, только не впечатленным, хотя и вел себя дружелюбно. Он быстро пожал Джеку руку. — Что ж, друг юного мастера Джонса — наш друг.  
  
— Раз познакомиться с вами обоими, — Джек тут же пожал руку и мистеру Лукасу. — Янто настоял, чтобы мы зашли сюда.  
  
— Само собой, настоял, — выпятив грудь, сказал мистер Хамфрис. — Он покупает костюмы только здесь.  
  
— Было бы просто возмутительно, если бы он обратился к чужим людям, — согласился мистер Лукас. Он махнул в сторону выцветшей фотографии, висевшей у кассы: более юная версия его самого, мистера Хамфриса и молодой человек с иссиня-черными волосами, поразительно похожий на Янто: явно родственник. — Все же мы — одна семья.  
  
— Я рассказывал, что мой отец был старшим портным, — напомнил Джеку Янто. Его взгляд скользнул по фотографии и на секунду смягчился.  
  
— Истинный гений, — лучезарно улыбнулся мистер Хамфрис. — Мог снять мерку с клиента, только взглянув, как тот шагает через порог. Великолепный глазомер был у нашего мистера Джонса.  
  
— Верно, верно, мистер Хамфрис, — согласился мистер Лукас. — Итак, что привело вас в наше чудесное заведение, юный мастер Джонс?  
  
— Мне нужен костюм, — ответил Янто, только сейчас отведя взгляд от фото.  
  
— Само собой, — согласился мистер Лукас. Он окинул Джека оценивающим и очень педантичным взглядом. — Как думаете, что ему подойдет?  
  
— Почему вы решили, что это для меня? — рассмеялся Джек.  
  
Мистер Хамфрис охнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Если бы костюм предназначался не вам, юный мастер Джонс просто взял бы образцы и заказал то, что хочет. С другой стороны, вы… — С этими словами он повернулся к Янто. — Должно быть, в попытках затащить его сюда ты истощил все жизненные силы, не так ли, мой дорогой мальчик? Совершеннейшее наказание.  
  
Джек уже было собирался отпустить легкомысленное замечание насчет того, какое он наказание, как Янто немедленно остановил его ледяным взглядом. Потом ответил:  
  
— Джек просто очень занят.  
  
— Разумеется, занят, — сказал мистер Лукас. — Полагаю, ты снял с него мерки?  
  
Янто вытащил из кармана пиджака лиловую самоклейку, идеально подходившую к его галстуку, и вручил ее мистеру Лукасу.   
  
— Да. Я раздумывал над чем-то демисезонным, из камвольной шерсти. Подходящем для поездок.  
  
На этот раз Джека измерил оценивающим взглядом мистер Хамфрис, хоть и обращался к Янто:  
  
— Одежда на нем горит, так?  
  
Янто кивнул и тяжело, мучительно вздохнул.  
  
— Вы даже не представляете, насколько. Разумеется, однобортный, — и, словно почувствовав, что Джек уже собрался отпустить сальную шуточку насчет двубортных пришельцев, Янто одарил его еще одним тяжелым, предупреждающим взглядом. — И жилет с удобным карманом для секундомера.  
  
— Мне что, нельзя самому подобрать себе одежду? — веселым голосом уточнил Джек.  
  
Все трое одарили Джека таким взглядом, словно он сказал какую-то несусветную чущь. По непонятным причинам они оказались невосприимчивы ни к обаянию Джека, ни к его чувству юмора.  
  
Мистер Хамфрис покачал головой и потрепал Янто по плечу.   
  
— Почему бы тебе, парень, не просмотреть книги образцов? У нас есть новая, отличная графитово-серая ткань, которая удовлетворит твоим вкусам насчет него. А мы поможем капитану Харкнессу присмотреть рубашку.  
  
Янто снова окинул Джека взглядом, и тот неожиданно ощутил, что его мысленно раздели и переодели в костюм, который представил про себя Янто. Это неимоверно возбуждало, и Джек дернул ногой.  
  
— Я могу помочь, Янто. Может, в примерочных…  
  
Тот уже шагал за стойку, пренебрежительно взмахнув рукой.  
  
— Помнишь, ты обещал.  
  
Он исчез за занавеской, и вскоре оттуда донесся гулкий стук, словно на стол положили тяжелую книгу, и хруст массивной обложки. И мистер Хамфрис, и мистер Лукас одновременно придвинулись к Джеку, словно хотели перекрыть ему путь к отступлению — или к Янто.  
  
Мистер Хамфрис заговорил первым, когда, как понял Джек, Янто отошел за пределы слышимости.  
  
— Понимаете ли, капитан Харкнесс, юный мастер Джонс, бывало, работал в нашем магазине, пока не отправился в Лондон. Жажда странствий, — мистер Хамфрис забавно кашлянул. — Все время искал чего-то, или кого-то. Стыд и позор! Он бы сделал отличную карьеру, работая старшим портным, как его отец. У мальчугана такой глазомер… Истинный знаток! Кажется, вернувшись домой, он слегка успокоился. Очень прискорбно видеть, как наша валлийская молодежь рассеивается по миру.  
  
— А Лондон? — Мистер Лукас глумливо фыркнул. — Лондон ничуть не лучше Кардиффа. А англичане… ну, они англичане. А вы американец?  
  
Джек одарил его умопомрачительной улыбкой.  
  
— Что-то вроде того.  
  
— Я заметил, что ваш акцент слегка не такой, как в телевизоре, — продолжил мистер Лукас, все еще не поддаваясь чарам Джека. — Помнится, мастер Джонс пару месяцев назад бросил вскользь, что его начальник неожиданно уехал. Бедный паренек был в отчаянии, так расстроен, хотя и не хотел этого признавать. Не так ли, мистер Хамфрис?  
  
— О, да, мистер Лукас, — рьяно закивал тот. — Совершенно расклеился. Так расклеился, что даже собрался купить галстук в горошек.  
  
Мистер Лукас выдохнул со свистом и едва слышно прошептал:  
  
— В горошек?  
  
— Я так понимаю, горошек — это плохо? — спросил Джек.  
  
Мистер Хамфрис глумливо хмыкнул, снова проигнорировав замечание.  
  
— Полагаю, именно вы являетесь причиной, по которой юный мастер Джонс стал… — он обменялся с мистером Лукасом понимающим взглядом. — Стал гораздо смелее.  
  
— О, да, — поддержал его мистер Хамфрис. — Мальчуган всегда одевался консервативно, даже шаблонно, однако с недавних пор он определенно стал смелее. Красный становится его любимым цветом.  
  
— Янто идет красный, — согласился Джек. Несмотря ни на что, он чувствовал себя словно на экзамене и совсем не мог понять, в чем же суть вопросов.  
  
Шинель Джека слегка сползла с плеча, и внимание мистера Лукаса переключилось на его рубашку. Он коснулся пальцами краешка воротника и сказал:  
  
— Мистер Хамфрис, я везде узнаю нашу строчку! Убежден, это специальный заказ юного мастера Джонса!  
  
— О, спецзаказ, — усмехнулся мистер Хамфрис и понимающе взглянул на мистера Лукаса. — Вернувшись из Лондона, юный мастер Джонс заглянул к нам…  
  
— О, Лондон, кошмарное место! — добавил мистер Лукас.  
  
— Да, да, кошмарное, мистер Лукас. Уверен, вы уже упоминали об этом, — согласился мистер Хамфрис. — Итак, юный мастер Джонс возвратился домой… вернулся в магазин. Что было весьма кстати, нам не пришлось доставлять его костюмы в такую даль. Хорошо, что он вернулся, но он также застал нас врасплох своим специальным заказом.  
  
— Сказал, что его начальник любит исторический маскарад, — добавил мистер Лукас и поправил Джеку воротник. — И нужна реконструкция — особая, на заказ.  
  
— Сказал, чтоцена не имеет значения, — сказал мистер Хамфрис, и его взгляд остановился на униформе Джека. — Только качество, и самое лучшее.  
  
Мистер Лукас снова окинул Джека скептическим взглядом.  
  
— Юный мастер Джонс всегда знал толк в самом лучшем.  
  
Мистер Хамфрис скрестил руки на груди и добавил более серьезным тоном:  
  
— И заслуживает самого лучшего. Самого-самого лучшего. Как думаете, капитан Харкнесс?  
  
— М-м-м, заслуживает, — согласился Джек, отчаянно надеясь, что Янто придет и спасет его. — Но порой по собственной прихоти Янто соглашается и на товар с изъяном.  
  
Долгий миг джентльмены не сводили с Джека глаз, а потом мистер Хамфрис сказал:  
  
— Даже самый лучший шелк порой не без изъяна. Колоссального изъяна.  
  
Словно по сигналу, из подсобки вышел Янто с образцом темно-серой ткани в тонкую пунктирную полоску.  
  
— Нужна рубашка, которая подойдет вот к этому.  
  
— Мне нравятся зеленые, — тут же отозвался Джек и махнул рукой в сторону стоек, пестревших семнадцатью оттенками зеленого. Очевидно, он сказал совершенную глупость, потому что все трое уставились на него как на ненормального.  
  
— Вы имели в виду голубые, верно? — поправил мистер Хамфрис.  
  
Слов Джеку не хватило, и он просто пожал плечами, глядя в ожидании указаний на Янто. Тот кивнул и повернулся к ошеломительно длинному ряду голубого.  
  
— А как насчет красного? — вставил Джек. — Мне нравится красный.  
  
Янто обернулся и фыркнул.  
  
— Джек… На мне — да. Но на тебе? С таким цветом костюма? — он поднял образец повыше. — Не думаю. Прошу, не пытайся мне помогать.  
  
Мистер Лукас похлопал Джека по плечу и захихикал.  
  
— Почему бы мне не показать вам детские фотографии молодого мастера Лукаса? Есть одно очаровательное фото, где он весь обмотан мерной тесьмой отца. Это вас приятно отвлечет, пока он занят поисками.  
  
Янто застонал и прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
  
— Возможно, визит в примерочную будет не таким постыдным…  
  
— Ну уж нет! — оскалился в улыбке Джек. — С удовольствием узнаю побольше о юном мастере Джонсе. Заодно это объяснит, почему он так восторженно относится к мерным тесьмам и так отлично в них разбирается…  
  
Когда несколько дней спустя заказанный костюм, тщательно выглаженный и запакованный, прибыл, на правом лацкане пиджака висела аккуратно пришпиленная булавкой бумажка с вытисненным «Хамфрис. Готовая одежда и пошив». Незнакомым аккуратным почерком на ней было начертано:  
  
«Обидишь мальчика — пеняй на себя».  
  
 **VI.**  
  
Тогда сразу после визита в ателье Янто повел Джека и за обычной одеждой — в том числе за джинсами, которые сейчас были на нем. Удобными и потертыми как раз в нужных местах, и подходившими к синей рубашке на кнопках, что была на Джеке. Джек хорошо вел себя в ателье, и в награду Янто по полной позажимался с ним в примерочной, когда они покупали джинсы. В качестве бонуса ему удалось еще немного потискать Янто, который был одет в старые джинсы и бордовую рубашку-поло.  
  
— Напомни, зачем нужно было покупать костюм, раз сейчас я в джинсах? — спросил Джек, ведя внедорожник по узкой проселочной дороге.  
  
— Поверни направо, — Янто не отвлекался от GPS-навигатора на панели. — Тебе нужен был костюм, потому что мы едем на вечеринку, а любому респектабельному бизнесмену нужен костюм.  
  
— Правда нужен?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Янто.  
  
— На вечеринке?  
  
— Особенно на вечеринке. Боюсь, вечеринка будет корпоративная.  
  
— О, корпоративная. И какой мастер-класс нас ожидает? По гибкости? Потому что подставляешь задницу ты виртуозно.  
  
— Прикрытие у нас простое. Два бизнесмена направляются на деревенский праздник в Радри, — продолжил Янто, словно Джек и не влезал в разговор со своими сальными замечаниями. — Нам сообщили о найденных телах животных, странным образом изуродованных. В частности, овец и некоторых мелких зверей… кроликов… ну и кошек, собак. Я перехватил рапорт местного констебля. Забронировал нам гостиницу на три ночи. Иногда простое прикрытие — самое лучшее. Мы — пара…  
  
— Пара, да?  
  
— Ну хватит, Джек. Профессионалов. Потому тебе и нужен костюм.  
  
— А костюм не будет слишком бросаться в глаза в этой деревне?  
  
— Он упакован. Уверен, он тебе не понадобится, но все равно лучше взять его для приличия. У людей, которыми мы притворяемся, всегда есть хорошо сшитый костюм. Мы можем и дальше ходить в джинсах. А ты — и в шинели.  
  
Джек побарабанил пальцами по рулю и повернул внедорожник вправо, на незаметную проселицу.  
  
— Как мило с твоей стороны.  
  
— Благодарю.  
  
— Вижу, ты до сих пор носишь тот брутальный шипастый ремень, что был на тебе, когда ты впервые пытался меня соблазнить.  
  
Янто повернулся так резко, что ремень безопасности врезался ему в плечо.  
  
— Соблазнить?! Я на работу устраивался!  
  
— Ага, по вызову, — пробормотал Джек под нос. Ему нравилось, когда Янто возмущается, и взял себе за правило подкалывать его пару раз на дню. Судя по покрасневшим кончикам ушей Янто, сработало.  
  
— На следующем повороте налево, — раздраженно бросил Янто и начал смотреть строго перед собой, не обращая на Джека внимания. Когда внедорожник притормозил, Янто повернулся к Джеку с явным намерением на него прикрикнуть, но вдруг понял, почему тот остановил машину. Дорогу перекрывали высокие кованые ворота, на которых висела большая табличка «Частная собственность». Указанная собственность находилась в самом центре региона, где находили изуродованных животных. В результате нескольких простых запросов выяснилось, что там обитает кто-то вроде местного отшельника.  
  
— Сейчас я все улажу, — сказал Янто и вышел, захлопнув дверь.  
  
Джек откинулся на сиденье, с гордостью глядя, как тот достает из заднего кармана отмычку. Несколько ловких движений — и замок открыт. Торжественно взмахнув рукой, Янто распахнул ворота и забрался во внедорожник, когда тот поравнялся с ним.  
  
Джек усмехнулся и захлопал в ладоши.  
  
— Отлично!  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Янто. — Прежде чем уехать, я проверил спутниковые снимки в высоком разрешении и предположил, что отмычка придется кстати.  
  
— А наручники в твоем заднем кармане?  
  
Выражение лица Янто вдруг стало хитрющим.  
  
— Тоже придутся кстати, я уверен. А теперь вперед, Дживс!  
  
Джек усмехнулся, но, раз уж ситуация оставалась неясной, внимания не ослаблял. Домик, к которому они подъехали, был окружен густым кустарником. Припарковав внедорожник, они вылезли, но не стали ни глушить мотор, ни закрывать двери.  
  
Взяв оружие наизготовку, Джек пошел впереди. Янто шел вплотную следом. За домом, в кустах, что-то зашуршало. Они бесшумно начали обходить дом, пока не наткнулись на маленькую девочку, которая раскачивалась на тарзанке, привязанной к выгнутой ветке огромного, корявого дуба. На девочке было милое розовое платье и пара слишком больших резиновых сапог, разрисованных желтыми уточками. Джек направил на нее пистолет и прицелился ей прямо в грудь. Жидкие волосы девочки были заплетены в короткие косички, лоб был слишком высоким, а личико — острым и вытянутым, почти без намека на нос. Но острые зубы ясно говорили, что это — хищник.  
  
— Детеныш уивила, — выдохнул Янто.  
  
Девочка все еще болтала ногами, раскачиваясь туда-сюда, но наклонила голову набок и, принюхавшись, зафиксировала, где находятся Джек и Янто. Потом издала низкий, грохочущий рык. После огромного числа успешных вылазок за уивилами они знали: это предупреждающий сигнал и зов о помощи, хотя тон рычания и был выше, чем у взрослого.  
  
Отвлекшись на уивила, они не заметили подошедшего сзади мужчины. Щелкнул опущенный предохранитель ружья, и стало ясно: кто-то целится в них сзади.  
  
— Опустите оружие, — предупредил мужчина. — И отойдите от девочки.  
  
Маленький уивил спрыгнул с тарзанки и съежился, а его рык сменился тонкими всхлипами — точно как у испуганного щенка. Джек медленно опустил пистолет.  
  
— Оружие не понадобится, — уведомил он.  
  
— Заткнись! — рявкнул незнакомец. Держа ружье в одной руке, он навел его на Джека, а второй поманил девочку: — Глэдис, иди сюда, мой цветочек.  
  
Уивил, которую очевидно звали Глэдис, еще пару раз нервно взвизгнула, а потом пробежала мимо Янто и спряталась за мужчиной, обняв его за ногу.  
  
Джек медленно положил пистолет на землю.  
  
— Я знаю, что она из себя представляет.  
  
— Ты даже понятия не имеешь, — буркнул мужчина. — Она просто страшненькая. И мне не нужны тут всякие придурки, которые будут ее за это дразнить.  
  
Джек поднял руки.  
  
— Она не человек.  
  
Мужчина заметно побледнел и крепче сжал ружье: дуло заходило ходуном.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы. Это просто уродство, а она в нем не виновата.  
  
— Послушайте, мистер… — начал Джек и быстро взглянул на Янто, ожидая подсказки.  
  
— Калуандер, — сообщил Янто.  
  
— Мистер Калуандер, — попробовал Джек еще раз. — Мы даже не станем прикидываться. Мы не копы. Я знаю, кто она… ну, как минимум наполовину. Мы пришли помочь, — мужчина не стал в него стрелять, и Джек продолжил: — Мы не приехали, чтобы ее убить. Мы знаем, как обращаться с такими, как она. И знаем, в кого она превратится, когда вырастет. Вы же знаете, на что она способна, не так ли, мистер Калуандер?  
  
— Если вы о тех животных… это было по ошибке, — дрожащим голосом, сбивчиво ответил мужчина. — Она же почти совсем дитя. Раскапризничалась как-то раз, сбежала из дома. Глэдис не хотела никому навредить. Она просто проголодалась.  
  
— Она… — снова попробовал Джек.  
  
— Не чудовище. Она не опасна. Не для людей, — настаивал мужчина. Он устроил ружье на сгибе левой руки, а правой подтолкнул девочку вперед, ближе к Джеку. Она по-кошачьи зашипела на него, но угроза немедленно улетучилась: девочка скривила губы и сунула палец в рот. — Ее зовут Глэдис Калуандер.  
  
— Опустите оружие, и мы просто поговорим, — пообещал Джек. — И не причиним ей вреда.  
  
Мужчина заколебался, но ему определенно хватило ума понять, что попытайся он убить непрошеных гостей, этим дело не кончится. Он положил ладонь на голову Глэдис и опустил ружье.  
  
— Она хорошая девочка.  
  
Джек стал рассматривать ее, стоя в отдалении.  
  
— Она — гибрид, мистер Калуандер.  
  
— Пэрри, — машинально поправил мужчина. — Меня зовут Пэрри.  
  
— Вы ее отец? — спросил Янто, хотя уже знал ответ.  
  
Пэрри кивнул и нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Я знал, что типы вроде вас обязательно придут когда-нибудь, но надеялся, что случится это попозже. Она же просто малышка.  
  
— Расскажите, как это вышло, — потребовал Джек. — Откуда взялась Глэдис?  
  
Пэрри продолжал поглаживать тонкие волосы Глэдис, а она потерлась щекой о его ногу, издав похожий на громкое мурлыканье звук.  
  
— Как-то вечером я заехал в Кардифф. Просто хотел подобрать парочку покрышек для грузовика. Как раз объезжал вокруг торгового пассажа на Хай-стрит, и вдруг эта тварь… запрыгивает мне на капот. Вытащила меня из кабины, ну и… — Пэрри зажмурился и вздрогнул. — Всякое такое. Эта тварь была страшно уродская, но было видно, что женского пола. Такая бешеная, страшная тетка. Когда я делал то, что делал, казалось, в меня вселился сам дьявол. Потом она ушла, и я решил, что все. Но засада в том, что она отправилась за мной, ко мне домой. Я пытался ее прогнать. Застрелить хотел, да не смог. Я не какой-нибудь хладнокровный убийца, а той ночью едва не рехнулся. Кончилось тем, что я просто держал ее в хлеву. А через полгода она родила Глэдис. Я знал, что ребенок мой.  
  
— Так где ее мать? — спросил Джек.  
  
Пэрри глядел перед собой остановившимися глазами. Судя по всему, обвинение Джека попало в цель.  
  
— Она моя дочь, моя малышка, даже если не такая, как все, — вздохнул он и опустил голову. — Погибла.  
  
После этого признания Джек напрягся.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Застрелил ее после того, как Глэдис родилась. Эта тварь обнюхала младенца и начала рычать. Думаю, она поняла, что ребенок не такой, как она… — ответил Пэрри. — И укусила Глэдис! Собиралась ее убить! Я просто знал… Так что пристрелил ее. Схоронил потом на семейном участке. Нормально, по-христиански. Вы пришли меня арестовать? — Пэрри снова начал запинаться, и его глаза покраснели. — У Глэдис же кроме меня — никого. Знаю, вы просто хотите ее в клетку запереть. Она не похожа на других девочек, но она моя дочь. Я люблю ее, и…  
  
— Пэрри, мы здесь не для того, чтобы навредить ей, — перебил его Янто. Он наклонился и протянул к девочке руку, хотя Джек и покачал недоверчиво головой.  
  
— Привет, Глэдис! Меня зовут Янто, — Глэдис попятилась, спрятавшись за отца, и снова пугающе зашипела. Переведя взгляд на Пэрри, Янто спросил, словно она была обычным ребенком: — Можно угостить ее чем-нибудь?  
  
— Наверное… — выпалил явственно смущенный Пэрри. — Если вы ей что-нибудь сделаете…  
  
— Ребенка я не обижу, — повторил Янто, сунул руку в карман и вытащил мятный леденец. Развернув обертку, он положил леденец на ладонь. — Она умеет говорить?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Пэрри. — Но она все понимает и немного умеет общаться жестами. Я ей покупал книги и диски.  
  
— Глэдис, ты хочешь конфетку? — отбивая словами такт, спросил Янто. Его акцент усилился, Янто заговорил как настоящий валлиец. Это такая тактика, чтобы завоевать доверие ребенка, догадался Джек.  
  
Потом до него донеслось громкое принюхивание, и Глэдис, которая все еще сосала палец, высунула голову из-за отцовских ног. Она посмотрела на Пэрри, дождалась, пока он одобрительно кивнет, а потом свистнула леденец с ладони Янто и сунула в рот, клацнув маленькими острыми зубами.  
  
— Ты хорошая девочка, да, Глэдис? — осторожно спросил Янто и протянул руку. Приняв моментальное решение, девочка ухватилась за нее, издав на этот раз мурлыкающий звук.  
  
— Если не считать меня, вы первые люди, которых она видела, — сказал им Пэрри, внимательно наблюдая за Глэдис. Удивленный, он тем не менее улыбался. — Кажется, вы ее очаровали.  
  
— А читать она умеет? — спросил Янто.  
  
— Не знаю, — ответил Пэрри. — Ей всего четыре, так что я ее не учил пока. Но я ей читаю, и она смотрит детские передачи про «Голубого Питера» по телику.  
  
Глэдис рассматривала руку Янто, явно завороженная новым знакомым.  
  
— Она вас когда-нибудь кусала?  
  
— Только когда у нее зубки резались. Сильно мучилась тогда. Потом додумался ей суповую косточку дать, чтоб грызть, и все наладилось. Если вам интересно, не вздумает ли она сбежать и поубивать всех соседей, то я отвечу — нет. Тут на мили вокруг никаких соседей, а после того, как она раз сбежала… — Пэрри смутился, но указал на шею Глэдис. На ней было надето то, что поначалу казалось розовым ожерельем, но, приглядевшись, можно было рассмотреть провода. — Купил электрический ошейник для больших собак. Отлично работает, не дает выйти.  
  
Глэдис нетерпеливо хмыкнула и потянула Янто за руку, ведя его обратно к тарзанке. Янто выпрямился, но пошел за ней, а Джек следил за ними. Вместо того, чтоб напасть на Янто, как он отчасти ожидал, Глэдис протянула ему потрепанного плюшевого мишку. Карие глаза, смотревшие на Янто, не были глазами чудовища.  
  
Янто пожал лапку набитому ватой зверьку.  
  
— Рад познакомиться.  
  
Руки Глэдис сделали пару быстрых жестов в сторону Янто.  
  
— Говорит, ее зовут Мейбл, — перевел Пэрри.  
  
— Рад познакомиться, Мейбл, — поздоровался Янто с медведем, а когда Глэдис счастливо взвизгнула и оскалила в улыбке зубки, улыбнулся. Улыбка девочки показалась Джеку исключительно пугающей, но Янто улыбнулся в ответ. — Спасибо, что познакомила меня с другом. А мы можем подружиться с тобой, Глэдис?  
  
Она на секунду наклонила голову, оценивая Янто. Потом наклонилась, обнюхивая его. Ухнув, она наморщила крохотный носик, оглянулась на Джека, указывая сначала на Янто, потом на Джека, а потом на своего медведя.  
  
— Да, — засмеялся Янто, — думаю, он что-то вроде моего плюшевого мишки. Его зовут Джек. Он пахнет не так, как твой папа или я?  
  
Глэдис повернулась к Джеку и понюхала воздух, потом через секунду кивнула.  
  
— Ты же не укусишь его или меня? Ты не станешь кусать друзей, правда? — Глэдис замотала головой, но снова бросила на Джека неуверенный взгляд. — Он не сделает тебе больно, обещаю. Может, покажешь ему Мейбл?  
  
Глэдис кивнула и отпустила руку Янто, снова сунув палец в рот. Подобравшись ближе к Джеку, она протянула ему медведя, держа его за шею. Джек потрепал его по голове.  
  
— Хорошая Мейбл, — рискнул Джек и был вознагражден звуком, похожим то ли на рык, то ли на смех. — Э… спасибо?  
  
— Послушай, Глэдис, почему бы тебе не пойти поиграть с папой пару минут, пока мы поговорим с Джеком? — попросил Янто, подтолкнув ее к Пэрри. Он подвел ее к отцу, апотом отошел к дубу, так, чтобы не отходить от них далеко.  
  
Джек понизил голос и осторожно поделился тем, как он видит ситуацию.  
  
— Похоже на утечку.  
  
Янто моргнул.  
  
— Ты сказал — утечку?  
  
— Да.  
  
— В смысле, из Разлома?  
  
— Да, Янто. Из Разлома.  
  
— Джек, утечь может кофе из чашки, а не пространственно-временной континуум.  
  
— Это феномен Разлома. Утечка. Почитай о нем, когда вернемся.  
  
Янто скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Мне все же кажется, что этот аргумент ты из задницы достал.  
  
Джек бросил на него косой взгляд. Янто точно знал, что с ним начинает твориться, когда он так говорит.  
  
— Что-то перетекло через край. В данном случае, думаю, я знаю, что именно произошло. Только одна вещь способна вызвать добровольное спаривание человека с уивилом. Подумай, какого рода излишки психической энергии, вытекшей из Разлома, могут заставить попавших под воздействие людей тут же вступать в связь с кем под руку попопадется.  
  
— Ага, — Янто, казалось, сомневался. — Утечка.

— От инопланетной расы, настолько пуританской, что сперва долго накапливает сексуальную энергию , а раз в несколько лет происходит всплеск. Это задокументированный, хоть и редкий, феномен, случается примерно раз в полвека.  
  
— В архивах я ни разу не натыкался ни на что, называющееся… утечкой.  
  
— Потому что я поместил информацию под литерой «Б».  
  
Янто застонал, ни на минуту не сомневаясь, что Джек именно так и сделал.  
  
— «Б»?  
  
— Я записал это как «Бредовый индуктор инопланетной похоти».  
  
— Еще бы. Чтобы кто-то по своей воле полез трахаться с уивилом, нужно что-нибудь посильнее пива.  
  
Джек сверкнул в сторону Янто улыбкой.  
  
— Ну, не скажи. У Жанет тоже был звездный час…  
  
— Джек, я не шучу.  
  
Джек мгновенно скорчил недовольную гримасу, но потом кивнул.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Так, значит, утечка? Что-то просачивается из Разлома, и — бум! — все, кто попал под раздачу, начинают трахаться и жить долго и счастливо? Прямо Купидон какой-то.  
  
— Никаких Купидонов. И «долго и счастливо» тоже. Просто секс.  
  
— Тогда зачем уивил отправился за Пэрри к нему домой?  
  
— Уивилы образуют пару на всю жизнь… по крайней мере, пока жив их партнер. Утечка спровоцировала Пэрри спариться со свободным уивилом, а она последовала инстинктам. Отправилась к нему домой, и — бах! — Глэдис.  
  
— Гибрид человека и уивила.  
  
— Да, — вздохнул Джек, пытаясь разрешить противоречие между смешными косичками и зубами, способными счистить плоть с кости за считанные секунды. — Нельзя оставлять ее здесь.  
  
— Я не разрешу тебе запереть ее, — настаивал Янто. — Она ребенок.  
  
— Наполовину пришелец, — напомнил ему Джек. — Опасный пришелец.  
  
Янто окинул взглядом маленькую семью. Глэдис нетерпеливо фыркала и тянула к папе ручки — хотела, чтобы ее подняли. Пэрри взял ее на руки и поцеловал в складчатый лоб. — Он ее любит. Большинство мужчин… большинство людей с воплями сбежали бы от такого ребенка. И убили бы его.  
  
— Кажется, у меня есть решение. Только нужно сначала позвонить Арчи в Торчвуд Два, в Глазго.  
  
— Что ты придумал? — с надеждой спросил Янто.  
  
— У нас есть необслуживаемая наблюдательная станция на Северной Роне. Это остров посреди океана. Безопасное место, почти тюрьма, но явно лучше для ребенка, чем подвал Хаба. Там полно птиц, за которыми можно гоняться…  
  
Янто тут же с энтузиазмом ухватился за идею.  
  
— Это сработает! Торчвуд оплатит им переезд, содержание и обучение.  
  
— Янто, нельзя предсказать, на что она будет способна.  
  
— Я не позволю делать из нее подопытного кролика, Джек. Милосерднее будет пристрелить ее прямо сейчас.  
  
— Арчи можно довериться. К детям у него слабость, хоть сам он и весьма странный тип, — Джек положил руку Янто на плечо. — А что еще важнее, ты можешь довериться мне. — Гладя Янто по плечу, Джек старался выглядеть дружелюбно. Потом повернулся. — Пэрри, ты любишь кататься на катере?  
  
Когда на следующее утро Джек отправился бриться, настояв на том, чтобы провести все три дня в гостинице в Радри, то нашел на сумке с бритвенными принадлежностями мятно-зеленую записку. Как для Янто, она была чудовищно близка к романтической.  
  
«Ты продолжаешь напоминать мне, почему я тебя терплю».  
  
 **VII.**  
  
— Я же говорил, — проворчал Джек, когда Янто толкнул его обратно на переднее сиденье. — Тут утечка.  
  
— Это не значит, что ты прощен, — прохрипел Янто. Он снова приподнялся и, напрягая бедра, опустился прямо на член Джека. — Допустил, чтобы мы приехали прямо на это чертово место, зная, что оно делает с людьми. И я сейчас трахаю тебя только из-за этой… — Янто снова приподнялся и рассеянно помахал рукой в серебристом сиянии, колыхавшемся в кабине внедорожника, — штуки.  
  
— Строго говоря, это он трахает тебя, даже если ты сверху, — послышался с заднего сиденья раздражающе услужливый голос.  
  
— Заткнись, — отрезал Янто и, откинув голову назад, снова насадился на член Джека.  
  
— Я просто отметил очевидное, моя прелесть, — весело фыркнул Джон, но вскрикнул, когда его укусили за левый сосок. — Ай, за что?  
  
— За то, что ты жопа, — сказала Гвен, облизнув губы. Джон устроился посреди заднего сидения, а Гвен сидела сбоку. — Янто мне нравится. А ты — нет. Так что сила пришельцев или нет, но я могу откусить твой…  
  
— Эй, я тебе нужен, — воспротивился Джон, но зашипел, когда Марта сжала в руке его яйца. — Тише, тише! Я играю честно. И умею делиться.  
  
— Замечательно, — Марта сжала яйца Джона еще раз, пока ему не стало больно. — Фактически, ты нам не нужен. Фактически, я могу удовлетворить свои желания с Гвен.  
  
— Я замужем, — возражения Гвен прозвучали неубедительно, а мысль пообжиматься и даже более того с Мартой вместо Джона вдруг показалась на редкость привлекательной.  
  
— Фактически, тебе просто нужна разрядка, — сказала ей Марта. — Можешь понаблюдать за Янто и Джеком, пока я занята с нашим мистером Сварливая Жопа.  
  
— Я всегда могу присоединиться к Джеку и милашке, который изображает его жену, — возразил Джон и вскрикнул, когда Марта вонзила длинные ногти в весьма чувствительное место. Она не расслышала благодарностей Янто, так как начала целоваться с Джоном, сделав в уме заметку — провериться на все возможные венерические болезни, а заодно и Гвен проверить, когда это все закончится.  
  
Сжимая бедра Янто и направляя в него свой член, Джек рассмеялся.  
  
— Когда я говорил о важности тимбилдинга, я имел в виду не совсем это. Зато оргии — это почти всегда очень весело.  
  
Янто сбросил с себя руки Джека, снова взяв инициативу в свои руки, и намотал его рубашку на кулак. Упираясь, он ускорил темп и, кончая, вскрикнул, хотя Джек и заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Сам Джек продолжил толкаться в Янто в ожидании собственной разрядки — и радуясь своей выносливости.  
  
Когда Янто вцепился в него, Джек, прежде чем кончить, прошептал ему на ухо:  
  
— Видишь? Утечка…  
  
Когда на следующее утро Джек сел за руль внедорожника, то обнаружил на приборной панели красную самоклейку.  
  
«Не стесняйтесь и сами отмывайте вашу «утечку», сэр».


End file.
